legombwikitestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nxtstep101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nxtstep101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ShermanTheMythran (talk) 23:21, September 16, 2013 (UTC) You broke the chat! :P Drewlzoo :Yep! *blockface* Nxtstep101 (Talk) 5,000 snowflakes. It lagged a bit. xD User:Seaside98/SnowTemp.js - I threw this together and it works great. Just enter /winter once you have loaded it. https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/live-css-editor/oelggcmknbjmhkpgjfhakedcfnkgbdpg?hl=en You should get this plugin. I don't use it to actually write CSS, but I use it to paste in code I have already written. It's a really useful little tool. No problem. :P I love love love it! Or I may just be excited because I'm getting a puppy. But it looks awesome. :P I'll just point out a few things I noticed. I think the inline alerts should have more of a glow like the text, and possibly a different color (links and time stamps too). I like the blue, and I think it would look good over on the rail too. The border-radius of the rail elements would be good for all of the buttons. It looks awesome though! :D I don't want to be anti-change or anything... But Wikia could have done a better job with this skin. :P Looks great! Might want to make the text field have white text. And finish the rail. :P But other than that, it looks awesome!! Some opacity and border-radies might look good on the rail, but other than that, great job on the gradients! :D Just tell me when you're done, and I'll finish the JavaScript! Several googles later, I found a solution! :P Now it works better than ever. :P We'd have to bing it. xD Dropbox is so much easier, I'm going to start using that for all my file sharing. Here is the April Fools script I've been working on, you can add the last part of it to your JS. :P https://www.dropbox.com/s/ezpp37pblms280j/AprilFools.js They have an app, but they are great on PC too. I've had some trouble with lag on the wiggle script, so I'm going to see if I can make a few less things wiggle. :P Interesting snow script in your Wikia.js, except it lags me like crazy when I toggle it on. :P What doesn't lag? It doesn't run by default. :P I had to go through the source to figure out how to turn it on. :P I assume it is, but I would have to learn how Wikia's editing framework works, or figure out some other way to do it. I'll look into it. :) It is looking very promising, I figured out how to get the last revision of any page. I will work on it the first chance I get! :D Can you tell me how you are planning to use it? About how many pages will you want to see? What namespace were you thinking? I can make a simple "You have new messages", or I can let you follow multiple pages and get the latest contributors and links to their revisions. ("The user Seaside98 edited Title (diff | hist) time stamp if you want it") Thought you might find this cool. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ChatTags Grab the latest version: https://www.dropbox.com/s/hhdwumg0w1ld9yv/TalkPage.js And will you send me a quick email whenever you are available to chat? I'd love to do a bit more testing before I release the final version. I'm writing a script that can edit itself. It's quite an interesting concept... :P